poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Winnie the Pooh Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and LegoKyle14. It is a prequel to Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella (2015). It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film starts off with a rocket carrying two boys and a robotic dog: Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Goddard. Jimmy is attempting to launch a communications satellite made out of a toaster, hoping to communicate with an alien species he believes exists somewhere out in the universe. Despite his parents Hugh and Judy's protest in talking to strangers. Unknown to anyone, the satellite is picked up near the planet Yolkus, home to an alien race called the Yolkians. King Goobot V and his assistant, Ooblar, watch a pre-recorded message from Jimmy, featuring him introducing himself and explaining about life on Earth. Jimmy, Carl, and their friend Sheen spot a poster for an amusement park called "Retroland." However, Jimmy's parents refuse to let him go that night because it is a school night, and as a result Jimmy is forced to go his room for the night to think about what he's done wrong after accidentally causing a fire with one of his inventions. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen subsequently choose to sneak out and visit the park, advised by Nick Dean a popular kid. As the three are at the park, the Yolkians set a course for Earth and kidnap all the adults in the city, leaving fake notes on the refrigerators to tell the kids they've gone to Florida for an "extended vacation". Coincidentally, Carl spots a shooting star (actually a Yolkian ship), so he, Jimmy and Sheen wish for no more parents so they can have fun all the time. The next morning, the kids are initially overjoyed upon discovering that their parents have all disappeared, but eventually become despondent over their absence. After hearing a message from his parents that Goddard had recorded while posing as Jimmy last night, Jimmy becomes suspicious of the fact that his parents said they would see him in the morning despite not being there. He soon discovers the truth behind his parents' disappearance. Jimmy organizes the other children in town to build spaceships from the Retroland rides to travel to Yolkus and get their parents back. They went to planet Yolkus. Eventually, they are captured by Goobot, who tells them the parents are to be sacrificed to their god, Poultra. He shows the kids Jimmy's video, thanking him for helping him find a suitable species for their ritual, before having the children locked up in their cells. With Jimmy feeling guilty over the fact that his actions led to the Yolkans abducting the parents in the first place, his rival/love interest Cindy Vortex convinces him to stand up and think of an escape plan. After breaking out with the help of Goddard, the children (except Nick, as he turns out not so brave), in accordance with Jimmy's plan, manage to stop the parents from being sacrificed to Poultra the giant chicken. Everyone escapes aboard a Yolkian ship, but Goobot follows them in his ship at the head of the Yolkian fleet. With the exception of Goobot's ship, all of the Yolkian ships are destroyed when Jimmy baits them into flying too close to Yolkus' sun. Jimmy and Goddard then use a shrink ray to grow to the size of a planet, and blow Goobot's ship into an asteroid: Goobot and Ooblar survive the explosion, but Goobot declares that they have not seen the last of him. Jimmy reconciles with his parents about not understanding strangers, as all the other kids reunite with theirs, and they make it on their way back home. After sneaking out of class, the class gets ten demerits. But, for discovering the planet, they have extra recess and swimming lessons. In a final scene of the film, Jimmy and Carl have breakfast during which Jimmy's parents drink one of his experiments (that causes significant belching), thinking it is real soda and they all laugh out loud. Ms. Fowler the school teacher also shown taming a worm when having been shrunk by Jimmy's shrink ray prior to the film. Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Leader Dog and his friends, Mike and Sulley, SpongeBob and his friends, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, Stan Marsh and his friends, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, me and my siblings, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Ttark, Bloom and her friends, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Louis, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dylan (Shadow101815), Woody Woodpecker, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro, Rafiki, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, the Oliver & Company gang, Godzilla, Godzooky, Angirus, Rodan, Mothra, Mr. Ratburn, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Shere Khan, Oogie Boogie, King Ghidorah, Black Helmet, the Ancient Minister and his family, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family, Lord Voldemort, Arthur and Cecil, Pinky and the Brain, Sodarn Insane, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Ratigan, Fidget, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Plankton, Oogie Boogie, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Gaston, Sideshow Bob and his family, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Pete, Rita, Lord Zedd and Goldar will guest star in this film. *In the bonus ending, Ttark, Laura Powers, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Einstein, Francis, Georgette, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Matilda Wormwoom (aka Matilda Honey), Napoleon, Birdo, Malcolm, Reese, Dewey, Francis, Hal, Lois, Artie, Pete, Eric, Jamie, Piama (Francis' wife), Chad, MegaMan, Rush, Roll, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, Drake, Josh, Grammy, the Power Rangers Dino Thunder (excluding Tommy), the Power Rangers S.P.D., Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Shin Chan and his friends, the Penguins of Madagascar, the Drawn Together gang, Yakko Warner's mom's friend Joe, Dexter (from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode Owl in the Family), Gopher, Owl, Sly Fox, Birdie, and the Channel Umptee-3 gang are recruited as new members of a newly-formed team called The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc. *This is the first project to be made by Yakko Warner and LegoKyle14 together. *''SpongeBob SquarePants'', Oobi, and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius are all made by Nickelodeon. *''The Emperor's New Groove'', The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius all featured music scores composed by John Debney. *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Pokémon 3: The Movie were both released in theaters in 2001 in the U.S, the same year Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase was released in home video and DVD. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, the Aladdin films, the Looney Tunes films, the Scooby-Doo films, Sleeping Beauty, Hercules, Rock-a-Doodle, The Princess and the Frog, and more. *This film takes place after ''Ash Ketchum and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (which explains Ash and his friends already knowing Dexter) and ''Littlefoot and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Dexter). Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Upcoming films